


I don't wanna be your friend (I wanna kiss your lips I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath)

by coincidental



Series: The University AU [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coincidental/pseuds/coincidental
Summary: There's something about the hours after midnight and before dawn at a sleepover, an amorphous, intangible otherness that makes strange things possible. They've drunk a little more than they should have, alcohol turning their senses fuzzy at the edges, their lips and tongues are sweet with candy and chocolate, their blankets are tangled around them. Jester is in the middle because she is always in the middle, likes to be cocooned in the safety of friends and warmth.Jester wants to kiss Beau, and maybe Beau wants to kiss her back.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: The University AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608193
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	I don't wanna be your friend (I wanna kiss your lips I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath)

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet <3
> 
> More of a drabble within this AU, but sweet and I thought y'all might like it!  
> Hopefully you do :)
> 
> x

There's something about the hours after midnight and before dawn at a sleepover, an amorphous, intangible otherness that makes strange things possible. They've drunk a little more than they should have, alcohol turning their senses fuzzy at the edges, their lips and tongues are sweet with candy and chocolate, their blankets are tangled around them. Jester is in the middle because she is always in the middle, likes to be cocooned in the safety of friends and warmth. 

"Beau.... have you ever kissed another girl?" Jester's voice is sweet in the half-dark, curtains not closed, Molly's phone screen illuminating his face in bright light. Beau shifts beside her, turns the question over, knows what she means but isn't sure how to say it.   
"I mean... yeah I guess, but, not like this." Like this. Like wearing a cute pair of borrowed pyjama shorts and wearing a sports bra, the soft slight curve of her chest and the phrasing;  _ another girl _ . It's different, good different. Jester makes a thoughtful sort of sound and when Beau looks, Mollymauk is regarding her from over the top of Jester, leant on one elbow, a peek of inked bare skin in the dark.   
"What Jester wants to know, darling, is if you want to kiss her." He winks and Beau feels indignant even as she blushes. "Jester is a good kisser," he adds, flopping back down onto his back and returning to his phone, "I would know."  
"He would," Jester agrees, oddly cheerful, turning on her side to face Beau then, her heart-shaped face and bright eyes hard to see, but close. "I am a  _ very _ good kisser Beau," she insists with a giggle, whispered close.   
"Yeah?" Beau's heart skips a double-quick beat. 

Out of Beau's vision, there's a rustle and a shift and Mollymauk stands, his lean shape limned with the light from his phone.   
"I'm gonna go call Caleb, give you two a minute." His shape compresses, crouches and she hears a wet smacking sound and Jester squeals a little, then she feels a more chastely affectionate brush of hand to her hair. She huffs like that'll quell the butterflies in her belly.   
"Have fun talking to your boyfriend," she mutters, swatting at his calf idly as he passes her.   
"Not my boyfriend," Molly singsongs, even as he leaves and his footsteps fade into silence in the quiet house. 

"Beau," Jester sounds hesitant, sweet, "do you want me to kiss you?" Beau thinks the noise she makes must have sounded like the strangled yes she wants to voice because then Jester's nose is touching hers. "You're so pretty Beau.” Her lips are brushing Beau’s already as she speaks and it feels like the best kind of torture. “The prettiest girl I know.” Beau is made of something molten and feverish and golden when Jester kisses her truly, properly, soft lips on her chapped ones, her tongue tasting of candy and peach schnapps. Jester’s hands touch her waist, her hips her sides and her own hands, bold in the dark, in the 2 am secret of it all, find Jester’s softness, the curvaceous plenty of her. 

They break apart when Molly comes back, tripping over a phone cable in the dark and cursing in infernal, his words skittering an unpleasant shiver over Beau’s skin. Jester’s thigh is between hers and her warm face is tucked up against Beau’s neck. Everything has rearranged. By the time Molly has settled back down in his tangle of borrowed duvet and couch cushions, Jester’s breaths puff even and steady against Beau’s skin. Molly tucks up behind her, a careful comma, peering at Beau in the dark - she can hardly see him but knows he can likely see her blush and dumb smile with his better vision.    
“She thinks I’m pretty,” Beau whispers, “am I pretty Molly?” Molly’s hand touches her elbow, finds her hand, squeezes.    
“Were you not really gay, I would take you in a manly fashion.” Beau snorts and squeezes his hand back tight.   
“Because I’m pretty?”   
“Because you’re pretty.” 

She sleeps like that, wrapped up in Jester’s embrace, Molly’s hand lightly linked with hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts?  
> Comments and kudos make the world go round and drive me to write more!
> 
> x


End file.
